Legend of The Light
by Leonid Shadow
Summary: Warriors are chosen by destiny, but what if destiny had to be a warrior itself? Ajali will find out the hard way just how cruel life itself can be as he discovers love, power, and just who his true parents are. Maybe he'll even find a place to belong....


**Legend of The Light**

_Prologue_

I closed my eyes and saw her radiantly smiling face, that utterly happy twinkle that lit her eyes, a sheer corona of light and goodness that surrounded her. Setanni. The one person that meant the whole world to me. I could still hear the soothing sound of her voice, smell the sweet scent of a warm summer day that always seemed to linger around her, I could almost even feel the silky soft fur that adorned her body. My love, my soul mate. But opening my eyes again, the safe security of the vision in my mind faded at the sight of the harsh reality before me. Forcing myself up, barely standing here, my body bloody and almost broken, sheer force of will the only thing keeping me upright. It was for her that I endured this long and arduous fight. My will to see her again fueling my battered body to hold on. Staring across at my enemy, he seemed to fare only slightly better than I, but only just. The savage blows we'd dealt each other had also taken their toll not only on our bodies, but the surrounding lands too. And nature it seems, felt the darkened sky that held the threat of a storm was more than appropriate for the atmosphere us pair of warriors were creating. "Just give into the hate again! That great power of light that you so desperately cling to can't save you! It's just an illusion! Only with your pure HATRED will you even hope to defeat me, or you could take my offer and join me in the destruction of these pitiful people!" my enemy, Kivuli, yelled. And indeed a small spark of hatred did form towards him, but it was quickly crushed by my resolve. I thought to myself that I'd never fall back to his level, not after fighting so hard to get to where I am now. I couldn't allow it. To drop back to his level, that would surely be like a slap to the muzzle of those who gave my soul such power, sheer offence to they who brought me into existence. My thoughts turned to these two beings, Mano & Minshasha, briefly as I wondered once more why I had to be given the power, why I was the one who had to shoulder the responsibility of it. But I only wondered at it briefly. I snapped out of my thoughts to yell back defiantly, "There's no way in hell I'll give in again, and I sure won't join you! I had to conquer it to get this far to face you and there's no going back now. This power of light that I hold I am going to use against you till my dying breath!" Kivuli's gaze towards me only seemed to darken more, making those brilliant green eyes seem to glitter hauntingly as he yelled , "So be it then. You will die here today and it'll be known forever that I crushed the great child of light here!!" And with that final statement he flung himself at me once more. My mind barely registered the attack, my body summoning strength from somewhere to act instinctively to the claws coming my way. One slash blocked, then another, and another…then a blow of my own breaking through his defenses, my claws extending quickly to slash across his chest. Blood and fur flew as my claws traveled through tender flesh, causing him to retreat and grope at the set of fresh slashes, a deep growl boiling up from his throat. I could only grit my teeth as I fell back into a defensive stance and giving a deep growl of my own, my body aching for rest after all the punishment I'd put it through. There was a sudden flash in the sky that was followed a minute later by the sound of thunder. It seemed the heavens did indeed plan to open up upon us. As it got darker, it reminded me so much of that night long ago, the night when fate changed things forever, when I first heard the tale of a destined warrior who would rise…Destiny itself brought to life. Another flash across the sky brought me once again back to the present. The rain finally began to fall as Kivuli and I glared at each other. The time for words had finally passed it seemed as Kivuli stayed just as silent as I. Once again we were sizing each other up, waiting for one to make a move. The rain began to mat down my mane and I could see it doing the same to Kivuli. It seemed this would work to my advantage as his mane began to droop down into his eyes. Yet the rain washed away the blood that covered each of us. However, I felt my strength slowly coming back, at least enough to begin to form a strategy. There wasn't a chance to make a move though as a sudden surge of strength flowed through me, immobilizing me, yet it seemed as if the world around me had frozen in place too. I could see each drop of water simply floating in midair. Looking around I discovered all my injuries gone. Glancing back up though, the world around me had changed to a windswept grassland, the very place I had found myself in the day I'd arrived in this world. "Ajali." The sudden sound of a voice made me turn around quickly. There before me was the white leonid I'd seen in the numerous visions I'd had during my training, Mano. "Ajali, it's time for you to awaken." he said. Somewhat confused, I had only questions for him, and I was sure he had the answers. "Awaken? I dunno what you mean by that. You dragged me here, away from everything I've ever known. I've gone through so much because of you. Why me?! WHY?" He only smiled at me as he stepped up to stand right in front of me. "It was never my intention to make you suffer. But this fight, it is your fight, and you have to finish it. Feel the power flow through you; through your very body and soul. Let go and use it without fear, for it will never harm you or those you care for as it is your will that controls it. There isn't much time left. It's near time for you to go back, but remember what I have told you. It might not be much, but this is all I have for you." With that he hugged me tightly to him. "Farewell, my son." I gasped as with those words, my vision was filled with bright light, light that seemed to burn into me. Closing my eyes, it helped only a little. But there was a different sensation flooding over me. The power he'd spoken of was my only guess. Letting myself fall into it, letting it flow around me, I knew that he'd been right as it responded to me. Opening my eyes, I was once again on the battlefield across from Kivuli. Things had changed however. This fight was just beginning…

**_Authors Note:_** And so now we have the beginning of this little tale that's been floating around in my mind for awhile. Certain characters tie into the Lion King universe, but have been given a different spin in their context. Mano & Minshasha are the characters belonging to another author. An original story for a close friend. Hope you've enjoyed this little preview!


End file.
